You Are
by Umeko and Kokori.inc
Summary: Its Our 1st Kodomo Fic. Plz read. Its a sana+akito
1. The Park

This is our 1st Kodomo Omocha fic. Plz read and review. And enjoy the fic ( This is a song fic.)  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own Kodomo Omcha so plz don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Sana was confused. She still can't take the fact that she Sana Kurata found out 2 minutes ago that she was in love with the one person she thought she hated. The person who was her enemy, but the one she loved. His name Akito Hayama.  
  
* The next day*( Its Saturday now)  
  
Hayama, Tsuyoshi , and Sana were at the park just sitting ( you know the park that they almost always go to)  
  
Tsuyoshi: Hayama, Sana do you love someone? ( no Tsuyoshi doesn't love Sana in this one)  
  
Sana: Why? ( shes blushing hehe)  
  
Hayama: Yeah, Why?  
  
Tsuyoshi : * sighs* Well did I tell you guys that I love someone?  
  
Sana and Hayama: No.  
  
Tsuyoshi: Well then I'll tell you now. Do you guys know Aya?  
  
Sana and Hayama: Duh!  
  
Tsuyoshi: Well I love her.  
  
Sana:........  
  
Hayama:.......  
  
Both: NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsuyoshi: Yes way.  
  
Both: Did you tell her?  
  
Tsuyoshi: No.  
  
Both: Then tell her!!!!  
  
Tsuyoshi: Why? Do think she'll aceept me?  
  
Both: Well why don't you find out?  
  
Tsuyoshi: When?  
  
Both: How bout........... Now!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tusyoshi: Now?! Are you crazy?! I don't know where she is?!  
  
Both: *pause* *looks around* Shes right there!! *pointing at a girl sitting that's reading*  
  
Tusyoshi: Ok, ok I'll go  
  
Both: Don't come back till her hand is in yours!!!!! Sana: Opps! We didn't answer his question......  
  
Hayama: Yeah...  
  
Sana: Well do you love someone?  
  
Hayama: I don't know?  
  
Sana: Well I do...  
  
Hayama: Who?  
  
Sana:................  
  
Sana: You know the festvial is coming up.  
  
Hayama: So....  
  
Sana: During the performances you'll find out. Bye!  
  
  
  
Its lame I know but plz bare with us ok!! Thanx and R&Rn ^^ (ps. Tell me if that's how to spell Kodomo Omcha right otay. ) 


	2. The festival

The next chap  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own anything here. Just the story.  
  
The festival  
  
  
  
  
  
Hayama: Why did I come here!  
  
Tsuyoshi: Well you said that you came here to.....  
  
Hayama: Ohhhhhhh that  
  
Anouncer: Now here is Sana Kurata with "You Are"...  
  
Sana walks up to the stage.  
  
Sana: This song that I'm going to sing is dedicated to Akito Hayama the one I love...  
  
In the crowd  
  
Hayama: ... OMG....... NO WAY...... *shocked*  
  
Whispers everywhere  
  
  
  
Back on stage  
  
Sana: this is for you Akito.  
  
Sana: Maybe you think you're not right for me That you'll never be everything that I need Well I tell you straight from my heart You are you are  
  
If you don't think that you've got the pedigree That you're not someone who can talk to me Well I tell you straight from my heart You are you are  
  
You are you are my reason (my reason) You are the air I'm breathing Ask who's in my heart, you are you are  
  
If ever I wanted to run away I'd go only if you come with me (far way) 'Cause no one can talk to my heart like you are, you are oh If I do for what you do for me If I'm on your mind everytime you sleep (in your dreams) Say the words and no matter how far I'll be where you are  
  
You are you are my reason ( my reason) You are the air I'm breathing Ask who's in my heart, you are you are  
  
Ohh I wish you'd ask me how I feel I'd say that I'm infatic Ohh and when you're near to me This urgency is automatic Ohh you're my addiction boy And I don't want to break the habit I'd say that you're in my heart You're in my heart  
  
You are you are my reason ( my reason) You are the air I'm breathing Ask who's in my heart, you are you are  
  
You are you are my reason ( my reason) You are the air I'm breathing Ask who's in my heart, you are you are.....  
  
  
  
Everyone: ......... ( speechless)  
  
Sana: Thank-you  
  
  
  
So how was it? Review the outcome. ( the story isn't done yet) 


	3. Its over that the chap name the last c...

Thank-you to all who reveiwed. So now lets begin the next chap!! Backstage *  
  
Sana: Its finally over........  
  
Tsuyoshi: That was beauitful. ( Wow he got there fast)  
  
Sana: Thanks.  
  
Tsuyoshi: Your welcome.  
  
Sana: I can't believe I did that, n front of everyone. ( she is against the wall . she slides down and starts to cry.)  
  
Tsuyoshi: Whats wrong?  
  
Sana: I said my feelings infront of everyone. I wonder what Hayama thinks of me now?  
  
Tusyoshi: Its ok. I bet he loved it.  
  
Sana: No. I bet he hates me now and probably will never talk to me ever again!!  
  
Tsuyoshi: Why would he?  
  
Sana: I don't know just leave me alone!!!  
  
Tsuyoshi: Ok, if that's what you want.  
  
* He leaves* Sana: (still crying) Someone: May I come in? Sana: Yeah.  
  
Well that's that. The LAST chapter is going to be up SOON. I'm going to miss this fic. byes 


	4. The last chap

You Are  
  
This is the last chapter so here you go  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
* the person comes in *  
  
The person: Whats wrong? ( Sana doesn't see the person cause shes lokking at the ground and she can't hear him/her good cause shes tried)  
  
Sana: Nothing! Nothing is wrong!  
  
the person steps closer to Sana and lifts her chin *  
  
( Its Hayama)  
  
Hamaya: Why don't you tell me whats wrong Sana?  
  
Sana: Hayama!!!  
  
Hayama: shhhhhhh. Tell me whats wrong?  
  
Sana: Well ... ( tells him what happened )....... And I think you hate me now because I love you.  
  
Hayama: Well guess what?  
  
Sana: You hate me.......  
  
Hayama: No I love you too.  
  
Sana: No way!!  
  
Hayama: Yes way.  
  
Sana: But you said in the park that you love no one?  
  
Hayama: Well that changed after your wonderful peformance..  
  
Flash back  
  
Hayama: ' she loves me.......'  
  
End of flashback  
  
Hayama: I found out that I love you.  
  
Sana: .........  
  
Hayama: Well?  
  
Sana:.................  
  
Hayama: ok I'll leave you alone.  
  
He about to leave *  
  
Sana: No don't.  
  
She stands up and runs too him and jumps on him . you know how Nakuru does it Touya that way if you knoe what Cardcaptor Sakura. *  
  
  
  
Sana: I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Plz review. 


End file.
